


【侑日】賽後

by Tissue



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:00:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28284372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tissue/pseuds/Tissue
Summary: MSBY時期
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Kudos: 17





	【侑日】賽後

一場酣暢淋漓的比賽結束以後，日向翔陽和影山飛雄自然而然地湊在一起，和前來看球的前輩們一一打招呼。這是日向翔陽回國後的第一場正式比賽，有很多人都想找他聊天敘舊，當中有不少人提到了當年他和影山飛雄的怪人快攻，有所共鳴的兩人在場邊大笑著，和過去的夥伴們一起，話題始終圍繞著只屬於他們的共同回憶。  
宮侑看著一黑一白的兩個背影，一時間總感覺那氛圍像是回到高中似的，就算如今他們穿著不同顏色的球衣，他也還是無法介入其中。  
宮侑用力甩頭把這個荒謬的想法踢出腦袋，他幹嘛想要介入其中？況且要加入他們的話題還不容易嗎？那裡的人都曾和他交手過，哪有什麼難的……  
算了。

宮侑癟癟嘴，第一次覺得自己還挺窩囊的，要是被宮治看見都不知道會被笑成什麼樣子。好像自從和日向翔陽開始加緊訓練以來，對這個人的佔有慾與日俱增，自己卻越來越不知道該怎麼平常心的去應對和相處。  
宮侑覺得他是喜歡日向翔陽的，雖然有點不想承認，但隨著相處時間的拉長，過去一點點的在意滾成了龐大的慾望。  
想欺負他，想對他做更過分的事，這些糟糕的妄想根本檔都檔不住。  
不是沒想過乾脆說清楚的，然而每一次萌生這個想法的下一刻，他就會想起自己高中時對日向翔陽說過那些的話，再看到對方對誰都是那麼朝氣蓬勃的親近的樣子，宮侑想了想，話到嘴邊就是怎麼也說不出來。

他乾脆不再去看，拿起自己的水壺和毛巾打算先回休息室，沒想到卻在轉身要走的時候忽然被叫住：「侑前輩！」  
宮侑一愣，「嗯？」他一回頭，就見日向翔陽急忙抓著自己的東西跑向他，一下子就站到他面前仰頭問：「你要回休息室了？」  
「啊……是啊。」  
日向翔陽笑著說：「那我跟你一起走吧！」  
「你不是還在跟他們聊天嗎？」  
「之後再聊也可以。」日向翔陽向前跨了一大步，回頭催促道：「走吧！」  
宮侑眨眨眼睛，就這麼順著日向翔陽的話跟在他後頭一起回去休息室，等到關上門才後知後覺的意識到只有他們倆先回來，他心裡突然生出一絲怪異的想法，嘴巴倒是動得比腦筋還快，忍不住就調侃道：「翔陽這麼急著拉我回來該不會是要跟我獨處吧？」  
「是啊。」沒想到日向翔陽坦承得很乾脆，笑著回頭問：「難道侑前輩不想嗎？」  
當然想啊，到底知不知道自己在說什麼啊……宮侑微蹙了下眉，「不想，為什麼會覺得我想？」下意識的就否認了。

嘖。  
宮侑在心裡大力咋舌，一方面對自己的口不對心感到煩躁，他怎麼又說錯話了……另一方面他僥倖地想，不知道日向翔陽在聽見他這麼說以後會是什麼反應？  
果然日向翔陽聞言皺起了眉頭，用有些煩惱的語氣說：「唔，這樣啊，難道是我誤會了嗎？」  
「誤會什麼？」  
「侑前輩不是喜歡我嗎？」  
宮侑一怔，旋即不可置信地瞪大眼睛驚呼：「……蛤？」  
日向翔陽愣了愣。「前輩你……」  
下一秒，宮侑臉色一變，扯過日向翔陽的手將他一把推到置物櫃那邊，雙手抵著櫃子兩側將人困在裡頭，沉聲道：「你真的知道自己在說什麼嗎？」  
「我……」日向翔陽踉蹌了下，勉強穩住身子才不至於讓自己跌坐下去。  
「我可不只是喜歡你那麼簡單。」宮侑語氣兇狠，「是對你有慾望的那種。」他攬過日向翔陽的腰讓他貼近自己，「想揉你的屁股。」兩隻手往後覆上結實的臀瓣，五指掐住臀肉，手指隔著球褲沿著臀縫由上而下重重的滑過去。  
宮侑側頭探到日向翔陽耳邊，「想插進這裡。」不等他反應，便猝不及防的輕輕啃了下發紅的耳朵尖說：「一邊親你，一邊跟你做愛的那種。」  
「哈……」日向翔陽敏感的攥緊了宮侑的球衣，他閉了閉眼睛，仰頭看向對方說：「我也……我也是啊。」  
日向翔陽的脖子和臉頰以肉眼可見的速度攀上了一層紅暈，他吸了吸鼻子，神情認真的說：「我很喜歡認真教我，和我一起打球的侑前輩。」  
「剛入隊的時候，也是因為有前輩在，我才有辦法很快就適應這裡的節奏，雖然侑前輩有時候有點壞，我還是……唔……」

宮侑被那樣直白的話語砸得滿臉通紅，他忍不住俯身吻住了還想繼續證明自己心意的男人，兩人失重一般雙雙跌進半開放式的置物櫃中，宮侑半跪著，任由靠著牆的日向翔陽抱住他的頭仰頭與他接吻。  
舌尖舔過上唇，再輕輕吮著柔軟的下唇示意對方張嘴，宮侑慢慢伸舌探進日向翔陽的口腔，捲住他無所適從的舌頭與他勾纏。  
「你想清楚了嗎？」宮侑吻了好一陣子才終於肯放開，他用拇指抹去日向翔陽嘴邊因來不及吞嚥而流出的一點唾液，動作自然的湊到自己嘴邊舔去，「真的想清楚了？」宮侑瞇了瞇眼睛，往前用鼻尖蹭了下日向翔陽的鼻尖說：「你可不能反悔，翔陽。」  
「侑前輩才是。」日向翔陽不甘示弱的說：「明明每天都是那種眼神，又什麼都不說。」  
「什麼眼神？」  
「色色的……嗯……」日向翔陽話還沒說完，又再一次的被吻住了。  
宮侑忍無可忍，感覺胸口被那些話塞得滿滿的，心跳得有點快，還有點癢，他一邊重重的吸吮日向翔陽的唇瓣，一邊喃喃道：「喜歡你……翔陽。」  
日向翔陽怔了怔，瞇起眼睛笑了出來，抱住像小狗一般窩在他懷裡的宮侑輕聲說：「嗯，我也喜歡你哦。」

回程的遊覽車上，宮侑硬是和木兔光太郎交換位子往前坐，他悄悄在外套的袖子底下拉起日向翔陽的手，小聲地問：「什麼時候喜歡的？」  
日向翔陽笑了笑，手指勾著男人的手指，同樣放低音量說：「侑前輩這樣問太狡猾了。」  
宮侑沉吟一聲，只好自己先坦承道：「高中的時候就很在意你了，但你後來出國打球我就沒想太多，到你回來加入球隊的時候我才發現，其實我不只想舉球給你，我還想要你。」  
日向翔陽嘿嘿笑了兩聲，第一次聽見宮侑明明白白地說出來，總覺得有點新鮮又有點害羞，他掩著嘴湊過去說：「侑前輩教我和你配合的時候，就覺得前輩真帥啊，慢慢就喜歡上啦。」  
「等等，你說得太少了吧，你才狡猾。」  
「但是是我先說出來的吧？」  
「我只是在等待最佳時機啦。」  
「那還是我先的！」  
「嘖。」宮侑敗下陣來，手指挪動位置找到另一隻手的指縫緊緊扣住，不甘心的說：「這次先放過你，下次你就知道了。」  
「好啊。」

日向翔陽不禁想起了第一次和宮侑一起正式上場打練習賽的時候。  
雖然他已經不會因為緊張而怯場，對於第一次的配合多少還是有點擔憂，日向翔陽拍拍胸口大口吐氣，站在前排的宮侑就像是感應到一般，忽然轉頭朝他揚起笑容，對他說：「放心吧，我會舉給你最好的球。」  
日向翔陽的那份緊張感一下子就被吹散了，取而代之的，是足以讓他發揮出最佳實力的自信與能量。  
而宮侑所傳給他的每一顆球，角度絕佳、位置精準，飽含著相信自己能拿下分數的信任，以及埋藏在深處的從不說出口的喜歡。  
一開始日向翔陽想回應那份信任，而漸漸地，他看著認真為他做賽後檢討的男人，他發現自己還想去回應那份喜歡。  
他也確實這麼做了。

END


End file.
